Demyx meets the Sex God
by gin-silverfang-ledgend
Summary: Demyx believes that the world hates him. He could make a book of all the ways the world has slighted him. Can a guy from 'the other side of the tracks' change that? T for language
1. Chapter 1

My very first story for Fanfiction .net!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, I have never owned Kingdom Hearts or anything having to do with the sexy characters created by Square Enix. In all likeliness, I will never own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it. However, that does not stop me from ogling the gorgeous fictional men from the game/manga nor does it stop me from writing non-profit stories showing how a person who has simply seen the cuts from kh-vids. Net and a couple of manga can write a story! Anyway, on to the fiction!

Demyx was fairly certain the world hated him, and it had very little to do with today. For starters, the wheat haired blond could point out his name. What kind of a demented person named their first born child Demyx? What kind of name was Demyx to start with? Even the hippies didn't name their children Demyx! Maybe something like Sunshine or Susan.

There where times the wheat haired blond wished his parents had named him one of those names. His father was the reason for his mullet, the one currently clinching to his skull as rain washed out the hair gel he had thrown on when he'd run from the house.

Which led to the current problem of the sophomore of Destiny High. The day hadn't actually started off like any other. Apparently during the night lightning had thrown the power out, so Demyx had found himself fifteen minutes away from being late from school. He had just enough time to change clothes, throw some gel on his hair, and grab a Pop Tart.

The first problem had reared its disgusting head with its bug eyes and its filed teeth as soon as he'd bitten into the odd piece of food. Three years out of date, at least that was what the package said when he gave it a glance after nearly barfing the horrible mixture of bread and what at one time had been some kind of strawberry into the garbage bin.

The next problem came in the form of his moped, a little old thing that his parents had given him seeing as they didn't trust him behind the wheel of anything heavier then he was. At first, it wouldn't start and Demyx had quickly given up to it and decided to roll it back to the garage.

That was when the sky finally couldn't take the hilarity of how horrible Demyx's day was going, and finally poured out all of its tears with a bark of laughter that shook the foundation of homes. Around that time, Demyx realized he had just rolled his moped over a nail and now also had a flat tire.

Aqua blue eyes had looked to the old school building in hopes of refuge, even if he was going to be tardy and have to stay an extra thirty minutes after school. At least he'd be out of the rain, even if he had to listen to Mr. Vexen barking about the lack of respect of the current generation to their elders, their superiors, and to those who where genius for the rest of his first period.

Soaked to the bone in his school's uniform, Demyx had grabbed the stainless steel handle of the front door to the office. The door was black, slightly heavy, and known to stick in humid rainy weather. Finding that the door wouldn't open for him, Demyx had used a little more force. When that didn't work, he was wondering if he'd either gotten weak from this horrible weather or if something was up.

After wondering to the nearest building, and finding that the lights where out and doors where locked as well. Demyx had realized that yet again, the world was trying to show its immense disdain for the sixteen year old. Today wasn't a school day at all, it was Saturday. At that point, Demyx felt as if he'd been struck by a lighting bolt.

Actually, he felt more like he had in eighth grade when the elementary school had been touring the middle school. Demyx had been at his locker as a group of them had passed, minding his own business as he looked for his homework. That was when _he_ had walked by.

Except for the hair, Demyx would swear to the court and God in heaven the boy had looked just like Demyx's cousin Roxas. The same bright sea blue eyes that seemed to stare right through to the soul of a person. The same cute as a button round face that could easily be mistaken as innocent. Roxas was a blond, a true yellow blond unlike Demyx. This kid had been brunette, a soft brownie brunette.

He also showed he was like Roxas in another way, a freaking bastard when he wished to be. Demyx was fairly sure he would never live down what had happened that day. The kid bumping into him, a few exchanges of insults, and then the fight.

By nature, Demyx knew he wasn't a fighter. He was a musician and a poet, not a fighter. Yet a fight between a fifth grader and a eighth grader should have been predetermined. Yet the fifth graders where rooting for the boy as he walked away from the fight with a busted lip, Sora if Demyx remembered correctly.

The sound of an foreign engine running made Demyx look up, and he watched as a rust bucket of an old car pulled up. The thing was spitting smoke from its tailpipe like an Mr. Xigbar on his gassy days. The ugly orange paint was peeling off of it like a tree loosing its leaves in autumn. Demyx was able to make out what looked to have once been an attempt of customization by drawing flames on the doors, but there was nothing more then lines.

"Geek, class clown, or a pedophile." Demyx muttered to himself, guessing by his streak of luck and the fact it was a Ford Pinto. Demyx wondered if it was one of those that could be hit from behind and cause the car to explode. The blond also wondered how ugly the guy or girl stepping out would be.

To say the least, Demyx was to busy gaping to be disappointed as the driver and supposed owner of the horrid car stepped into view. For years Demyx had questioned his sexuality, because girls just didn't turn him on like he thought they should. All of a sudden, Demyx realized he was very gay.

"He's a fucking sex god!" The blond didn't even realize he had spoken, though his luck seemed to have changed slightly seeing as he managed not to shout it out loud. Crimson hair the color of freshly spilled blood was arranged in an assortment of spikes like a porcupine, that had to be died and had to use a lot of styling gel.

The guy was lanky, both tall with long thin limbs. Yet he still pulled off hot, the kind you get in bed with and realizing when you die you're going to Hell for sleeping with someone so damned hot. His eyes where cold, yet seemed to burn with a fire. A bright green that didn't stop at looking at a soul, but read it like a book and left a inferno for an impression.

Even though he was holding a umbrella with a flame swirling around it over his head, he still managed to look cocky and move gracefully enough to shame any cat. His features where angular, but nicely so. He also had hips Demyx realized, womanly hips that somehow didn't take away from his masculinity. He was wearing a hoody, a burning skull against the black cotton. He was also wearing somewhat baggy jeans, Demyx wished they would just disappear.

The hot Sex God was fairly close before Demyx saw the two tattoos, one under each divine and gorgeous eye. They where shaped like tear drops, or cat claws as seen from directly in front. Demyx found himself wondering if the guy had maybe been in prison, or if there was something else wrong with him. There was no one on the planet who was that hot without something being wrong.

"Hey Blondie, what are you doing at school on a Saturday and on a day like this?" The Sex God asked, even his voice was sexy. Kind of a deep growl, masculine with a slight tease in it. The kind of voice girls whimper over and fight each other over just to hear. Demyx gulped, and it took his brain a few moments to realize Sex God was speaking to him.

"The world hates me." He finally stated, hoping that would explain everything. Sex God lifted a small curved crimson eyebrow, a look of amusement on his features.

"So what's your name? Or do you prefer me calling you Blondie?" Sex god asked, showing white teeth as his thin yet oh so kissable lips back into a smile. "Demyx. Yours?" Demyx asked, hoping to play it cool. "Axel. I haven't seen you around before, you new around here?" He asked, actually interested. Demyx was trying to think of where he had heard that name before.

"No...I've lived in this dinky backwater town all my life." Demyx said with a shrug. "Doesn't surprise me you haven't seen me before, no one really notices me." Demyx managed to get out, giving a shy smile. The guy chuckled, obviously not shy in the least bit. "Well. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm not much of a standing in the rain person. How about I give you a lift to your house in my heap of easily flammable moving scrap?" Axel offered.

Demyx had of course accepted the offer, more then happy to hop into the passenger seat. Still, he prayed to every god he'd ever even heard of that the vehicle would stay together. As Axel moved along at the speed limit, the car sounded as if it where slowly falling apart around them. Inside the car, it smelled of three things that weren't very pleasant on Demyx's nose.

The first scent he had identified was barf, the strongest scent that would not go away. The third was the lingering scent of Pierrette smoke, a few packages where on the floor and a few smoked cigarettes in a old ashtray. The third took a little longer to identify, and Demyx hated himself when he figured out what it was. The smell of sex.

Yet the blond was soon bored however, so he decided to relieve that boredom in an easy way. "I'm a Sophomore by the way. I'm going to major in music, and if that falls through I'm going to be a poet." Demyx said proudly, hoping he wasn't distracting Axel from driving. The windshield wipers at least worked, though they left streaks before the rain once again flooded the glass.

"Well. I'm a senior. I'm a part time mechanic, and if everything goes right I'll be doing it for a living." Axel seemed to think it funny how Demyx had decided to introduce himself. "Sixteen." The blond smiled, realizing that the redhead wasn't going to ignore him. "Eighteen."

They had done that for about thirty minutes before Axel had said "I live at 844 Middle Lane." At which point Demyx had realized that Axel had no clue where he lived. Thus the blond told him where he lived, and shortly they where before the old two story house. "Thanks for the lift Axel!" Demyx called, quickly grabbing his bag. The redhead waved and then drove off as Demyx forced his way into the house.

He had taken four steps into the house when he realized why he had never seen Axel, but had heard of him. He went to the private academy across town, he had been in several papers however for winning championships in equine events. Also, the blond distinctly remembered one being of how he had burned down a lab. "Why in the world is a senior from Oblivion Academy riding around in that and hanging around a public high school?" Demyx asked himself, then paused. "I hope I meet him again.


	2. Meet the brats

Alright, the second chapter! Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Personally, I don't think this chapter is as good as the first.

___________________________________________________________________________________Axel Fritz Ernst Erich the Eighth, or just Axel as most called him, wondered what had gotten into him as he parked the 'invis-mobile' as Riku so artfully called the ugly piece of junk. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy who rode all over town and did charitable acts for total strangers. Especially not picking up weird kids who tried to go to school on a Saturday. "Wonder if he took me seriously?" Reed chuckled, evading a Ferrari among several other expensive luxury cars parked in the garage.

Anyone who read the paper about Axel, knew for a fact he didn't live on 844 Middle Lane. He lived in one of about ten mansions on Nothing Road with his father and his step brother. Anyone who had seen the news knew that Axel was going to take over his father's business when his father retired, there was no way the crimson haired teen was going to be a mechanic not matter how much he preferred the dirty job.

"May I take your coat Master Erich?" The butler asked, opening the door and not even being the slightest bit touchy about the fact the teen ignored him. Those twin green eyes where on some mini-computer, no doubt looking at his schedule for the day. The redhead had barely taken ten steps into the house when he was attacked by a quick streak of brown that had managed to move down the stairs in half a minute.

Here is a little problem for any of you math people out there. A hundred pound eighth grader is moving at about three hundred miles per hour. He runs into a hundred thirty five pound senior moving at about two miles per hour. How much force is the unsuspecting Axel being attacked with?

Axel didn't really care as much about how hard he was hit, despite the fact he was now on the floor and fairly sure he was carrying a few bruises. He was more upset with the fact his hand held had just literally flown out the window and the fact he was still being mercilessly attacked. "Would you quit it Sora!" The redhead barked at his stepbrother, pushing the hyper thing off of him. The brunette was off, but the M&Ms that scattered from his pockets proved both how he had gotten hyper and the fact he wasn't done yet.

"Axel. Be nice to your brother." Axel's stepfather stated, though he was too busy looking through files to even look where he was going. Cloud had started his business as a simple errand boy, picking things up and dropping them off. When he was ten, he had a bicycle. When he turned eighteen, he got a motorcycle. When he turned twenty one, he owned an empire. Axel's mother had married him shortly after divorcing Axel's true father, going from one rich man to another.

Cloud did however manage to look up in time to notice that there was an oddly shaped hole through the window. He raised an eyebrow, "Rodger, call to have that fixed." He stated, and simply walked on to his study as the Butler answered "Yes sir."

"What took you so long huh?" Sora asked, jumping up and down as if there were two invisible people playing jump rope with him. Axel had a hard time remembering the kid was actually in the eighth grade, he acted more like a third grader with ADHD. That same eighth grader was the only competition to Axel's best friend for the heart of a sophomore girl by the name of Kari. Riku was hot and old, Sora was cute and ironically enough had experience. Sora wasn't as innocent as he looked.

Then the twerp got a look on his face, a 'I know what you where doing, with a Nelson (from the Simpson's) like laugh' How in the world a look could give such an impression, no one knew. Yet Axel swore to anyone who asked that was exactly what that looked seemed to display. "Was she any good?" Sora asked, quickly loosing the look of an innocent fourteen year old. Axel pushed him away, the redhead had better things to do then talk about sex to his stepbrother.

"You know, if you're angry for this commercial Dad's going to be angry." Sora said, momentarily forgetting what he was talking about. "You mean like how you got yourself kicked out of the Oblivion Academy in forth grade because you tried to get some girl to run away with you on an 'adventure'. Then got suspended for nearly a month for fighting some ninth grade boy in that public school?" Axel asked, rolling his eyes as he looked at his Rolex.

Thankfully the watch was fine, unfortunately, he didn't have much time.

"Well, was she good?" Sora asked, apparently able to push aside his sugar rush for this 'important' topic. "It was a guy, leave me alone brat!" Axel shouted, slamming the door in the brunettes face. Angry and firm was the only way to deal with Sora, even then it didn't always work. Yet having a solid material between him and you made it easier to evade the Bambi eyes.

"Just tell me and I'll leave you alone!" Sora yelled, Axel flinched as he heard the kid snacking on some more of the chocolate substitutes for weed. Actually it was just as bad. Sure, Sora got a kick out of being sugar high, but what about everyone around him.

"One, I did not have sex." Axel paused long enough to pick up the things he would need for where he had to go next. "Two, it was a guy." Before he could get further then that, Sora yelled "Ew! My brother's gay! I don't know you anymore!" Then there was the sound of feet as Sora ran to his room. "Should I try to correct him, and deal with the sugar rush?" Axel asked himself,changing into clothes that where more formal. "Na." He shrugged his shoulders, wishing he didn't have to do what he was going to do.

Cloud was a very 'family oriented' man. In other words, if he could save fifty bucks by having one of his kids voice for a commercial then he would do it. If he could save fifty bucks by having one of his kids speak at some formal dinner, he would. If he could save two dollars by having his kids park his car, even Sora, he would.

Three commercials and three hours later, Axel was tired and stressed. Yet he was far from going home. "Axel dear, find somewhere else to stay tonight would you? I'm having a cocktail party with a bunch of my friends. Come an pick up Sora too."

The brat was sitting next to him, gnawing on a sucker. Axel had managed to fit his wild hair under a hat, and put on a pair of shades. Truth be told, he could hire a bunch of body guards and the two could easily walk around like that. Axel preferred however to go in some kind of disguise. The 'inviso-mobile' made disguise a lot easier.

"I want to go to the park." Sora stated, apparently realizing that despite the fact it had been pouring down that morning it was now hot and dry outside. "Fine." Axel grumbled, knowing he would have to find some Hotel to stay at anyway. The brat being busy at the park meant that Axel had the time to find some nice hotel near by that wasn't booked by the golf club that was touring. Which wouldn't be an easy feat, seeing as this town was like an island with nothing extraordinary enough to bring tourism.

Little kids where running around everywhere, and Sora seemed to vanish as soon as he joined them. Axel went through his phone, he had actually gone as far as to add several of the best hotels and motels numbers around to his list as soon as he had gotten old enough to rent a room himself. His mother did this nearly three times a month. "Yeah. I need two joined rooms with twin sized beds." Axel stated, listened as the man explained they where full with no rooms left.

Axel's green eyes scanned the playground as he tried another one. He put up the same order as he tried to find Sora. The last thing he needed was for the idiot to get himself kidnapped. All a stranger needed was a nice smile or the promise of a trip to Disney World and Sora would hop into the car and offer to drive to wherever they where going. This time the woman stated that they where full as well, the golf tournament was in full course.

Two calls later, and Axel found himself a little bit worried. Riku would be at his father's for the weekend, he always was. Axel knew of no one else to go to. He wasn't sure he trusted getting a hotel lower then three stars either. Then he remembered that new hotel they had been building, finding a nearby phone booth, he quickly looked them up. "We do have rooms with two individual beds." The woman had said after telling Axel they didn't have rooms that where separated.

Axel gulped, being in the same room with that brat was his worse nightmare. Maybe he could lock Sora into the bathroom. The last thing he needed was to be woken up at three in the mourning with that brat jumping on his gut. Besides, the bathroom would solve all of the basic needs Sora would have. "I'll take it."

Finding Sora again proved to be next to impossible. "Why are so many damned kids born with brown hair?" Axel growled looking through the swarm for Sora. He wasn't about to call for him, seeing as few kids where named Sora in this area. Besides, no doubt everyone here would be able to deduce 'if that's Sora, then that must be Axel!'

The sun was just over the trees, and Axel figured he'd been looking for Sora for nearly half an hour when he found him. "Come here you little runt!" Axel growled, picking Sora up around the waist and ignoring his cries of surprise and indignation.

He was filthy, as if he'd been rolling around in mud like a pig. Then again, most of the kids here where too. Mud was everywhere, and on trip would ruin any school clothes. The stuff was thick and gunky, and Axel grimaced as he felt it seeping through his own clothes. "Put me down! Put me down!" Sora started shouting, glaring at Axel with his dark blues eyes. "Shut up Sora, we're leaving." Axel stated, having to move the brat around so as to balance him.

Figuring that some kid had fallen off the monkey bars and broken a limb as someone started to shout, Axel didn't bother to look back. He did however when a hand managed to force him to turn around and another hit him straight in the face. For a moment, the world went dark and Axel felt the nice solid ground meeting his back. You never realize just how hard the ground is until you fall down and hit it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A masculine voice that sounded shaky and not nearly as sure as the fist had asked. Axel opened his good eye, ready to have another fist to punch him. When it didn't come, he instead got onto his feet. Sora had scurried behind the guy who had 'saved' him. "I think I'm taking my brother home." Axel stated in a voice he hoped depicted the obvious.

Really, who was this screwball? After a few seconds of gazing at him through the only eye that would open, Axel recognized him. The aqua green eyes should have been enough, but the wheat blond hair also helped. The kid was wearing a mullet now too. That was the same kid he had driven home for no apparent reason in his own mind.

"He's not your brother sicko, so get lost." The kid growled, shaking where he stood and looking ready to loose a fight. Axel fought his mind to remember the kid, he normally remembered names of people he was planning to meet again. Not those who he met one time and never planned on meeting again. "Axel, what are you doing?" Axel blinked, wondering how Sora was speaking without moving his mouth. "Axel?"

The redhead turned then, following the sound of the voice. His heart jumped into his throat, his brain stopped working, and his good eye widened. Horrors of all horrors, "T-two Sora?" His mind managed to squeak, seeing the second Sora standing off to the side. He was filthy too, hair tussled and messed up. The kid who had been ready to fight looked confused as well, and looked from the Sora who was talking to the Sora behind his leg.

"Oh." He finally said, seemingly not sure if he should still be ready to fight or just give in. "Um. This is awkward." The blond stated, looking between his own Sora and the other Sora once again. Then he seemed to think of something "You're Axel? The guy who drove me home this morning?" He asked as Axel finally came out of his gaping mouthed shock. "Yeah. Imagine meeting you again and like this?" Axel laughed, trying to play it off. He wondered if he could sue.

"Um. Well. Why don't you come home with me? We have two bathrooms, and I think. Sora is it?" The kid had an odd look as he looked to the Sora that was standing off to the side. That Sora nodded, still looking slightly worried. Not exactly a look Axel was used to. "Needs a bath as bad as Roxas. I kind of owe you for this morning anyways." The kid smiled. Demyx! That was his name! That smile had reminded Axel of those smiles he had kept giving him earlier that day. They where so joyful, even if this one was slightly worried.

"Yeah. Well. I suppose." Axel shrugged, realizing that this guy could probably give a pretty good defense in saying that Axel had tired to kidnap Roxas. "Wait a minute." Sora interrupted. "This is the guy you had sex with." Demyx got a little wide eyed, disbelief crossing his features as well as a blush the color of Axel's hair

"For the last time Sora." Axel began, but the brunette butted in. "I kicked his ass in Fifth grade! He's a wuss!" For a minute, the four where quite. Axel pondered the irony that the same kid his stepbrother had beat up only a few years before was the same kid he had run into twice now. Demyx winced, wondering how Axel was going to react to hearing his younger brother had beaten him up only three years before. Yet the first true reaction came from Roxas, who had first seemed ready to kick Sora's butt.

"Nice going. He cried to Zexion for a whole three weeks about that." Axel found himself feeling sorry for Demyx. Apparently whoever Roxas was, he was just as bad as Sora. "Well. Let's get going, shall we?" Demyx finally asked, a look on his face that said 'The world hates me.' Demyx followed by Roxas started walking for the park entrance. Axel followed, but then paused. "Don't you have a car?" Demyx paused too, then said. "I'm not aloud to drive, and my moped has a flat." He answered with a shrug.

Axel shook his head. "Well, I'll drive then." Sora followed him as they went for the 'Invis-mobile.' "That's your car? I thought your family was like rich?" Axel heard Roxas question Sora. "Axel just rides around in that because it displays his true personality. See on the inside, he's really a old flaky man with head problems and no one likes him. He thinks it makes him less noticeable to the world too. Which proves he's also delusional." Sora responded, apparently feeling accomplished in ridiculing his stepbrother.


	3. Unexpected Sleepover

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! To evade copyright once more, I say yet again that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the people hot or ugly that appear in said game, manga, or whatever else Kingdom Hearts has under its franchising belt.

"_Didn't your parents ever tell you not to trust strangers or anything along those lines?"_ The question kept repeating itself in Demyx's head, as if the world wanted him to remember in the morning the warning it had gave before he woke up dead with everything in the house stolen. At least, that was what the blond figured would happen, though the crimson haired Sex God...er Axel, seemed too tired at the moment to even stand up.

The question itself had been made while the lanky teen had been driving, mentioning the fact that Demyx had been more then happy to jump into the car of a guy he didn't even know twice now. Even going so far as to invite a complete stranger over to his house. "Maybe I'm just weird." Demyx sighed, listening to the television and the sound of water moving through pipes. Sora was using the downstairs bathroom, and Roxas the one upstairs.

Roxas of course had a change of clothes, but Sora didn't. So while Sora's clothes where being washed, Demyx had forced Roxas into lending a set of his. Actually it was more like bribed with getting him sea salt ice cream. No one forced Roxas to do anything, at best the conniving blond allowed people to think that they where forcing him to do something. Besides, his mother had given him enough clothes for the terror to stay over two months even if he was only supposed to stay or a month.

A loud noise broke Demyx from his thoughts, and for a moment he thought a lion had broken from some zoo and managed to break into his home. As outrageous as it sounded, a full grown hippo had once been found in the pool at the park. To say the least, it was one of the biggest things to happen to the dinky little town. "He snores?" Demyx muttered to himself, realizing the cause for the roar. Axel was asleep, and he looked as if he could sleep for a few decades with no problems.

"You like him." Roxas cooed having managed to change from his filthy jeans and shirt into another pair of jeans and a shirt with a black and white checker design. Any adult who didn't know Roxas, saw a cute as a button eighth grade boy who no doubt had his mind on school activities and not a demon with yellow blond hair and blue eyes.

Adults saw a little boy who would blush around girls, not the kind of boy who would sneak into girl's locker rooms and blackmailed his cousin. Though as Demyx understood it, there was a bully in his school that bullied Roxas. That was a fairly terrifying thought. Roxas was leaning onto the back of the couch, both boys had forgotten about the stupid movie already.

"So are you going to ask him out? Or just play nice until he finally gets the idea?" Roxas asked, not even bothering to whisper or bothering to hide the fact he knew Demyx better than Demyx knew himself. "What does it matter to you?" Demyx asked, he was keeping his voice low because he didn't want Axel waking up. Though the guy seemed to be better acquainted with sleep then a log, a rock, or even the dead.

"Cause I want to see you all sad again. Like when Zexion left you for that bitch from New York." Roxas answered with a devilish grin, he knew he was treading on very thin ice. "Though that did kind of get boring after the forth day of you not sleeping, not eating, and breaking down at odd intervals." Roxas shrugged, then took the recliner not far from the couch Axel as on and just across from the recliner Demyx was resting on.

Demyx frowned, trying to give his brother the evil eye. Demyx wasn't a evil or mean person by nature, though Zexion would have to disagree after he had come to pick up the things he had left with Demyx only to find them in a giant bonfire.

Especially after Demyx had gone so far as to give him a black eye, and then write a song about everything personal the silver blue haired boy had ever shared with the blond. Actually, all of that had been on advice from Roxas. So in short, Demyx's evil eye was in effective. Like trying to use a blunt arrow the size of a toothpick to take down the Great Wall of China.

Demyx was surprised when Roxas' expression seemed to change slightly, as in thought. "You should look into getting another boyfriend though. At least a girlfriend. I mean, how do you think it looks on me? I'm in the eighth grade, and I can have any girl and almost any guy I want. Yet my cousin who isn't that far from graduating has had only one lover, and that one dumped him as soon as a bitch with a problem in her brain walks by."

"Yeah, but Axel isn't the one you should go for. Trust me, he's straighter than a ruler and harder to bend then titanium reinforced steel." Sora had apparently just finished his shower, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt with two odd white designs down the front side. Demyx realized right away that Sora was very similar to Roxas. Which had been the reason he had been even more afraid of his cousin after that incident in the eighth grade. Roxas however had never beaten him up, the blond tended to play mind games more then physical force.

"I'm sure we could work something out." Roxas stated, addressing his new best friend. During the car ride home, the two had become as tight as peanut and butter. "Great. Two eight graders playing match maker." Demyx sighed, realizing once again the world was showing its detest for him. "I'm sure we could." Sora agreed, ignoring Demyx altogether. Not wanting to hear what the two where about to try, the blond went for the kitchen. Outside it was dark, so he had to flip on a light.

"I wonder if I should warn mom that we have company?" Demyx muttered, looking at the phone. She would be home at nine, and no matter how laid back the woman was Demyx didn't know how she would take to seeing a strange guy on the sofa. Then again, his mother also didn't like to be interrupted at work. His father was away, doing business supposedly. Food proved to be a greater concern, and so Demyx decided to make a late supper that should have been made a few hours before or eaten before going to the park.

The food was almost done when Roxas and Sora wondered into the kitchen, Sora looking curious and Roxas hungry. "Does it taste as good as it smells?" Sora asked Roxas who was taking a seat at the island. "Yeah, Demyx isn't as stupid as he looks or acts most of the time. He's a great cook and a straight A student." Roxas explained, knowing he would get fed or Demyx wouldn't hear the end of it.

Sora actually seemed surprised when he watched Demyx place everything he had created in front of them. Chicken piccata with angel hair pasta, a small vegetable pizza, and for desert a a delicious looking dish that included peanut butter and chocolate cookies. The latter of which was actually his own personal invention. Roxas ate as like he normally did, a half starved kid that hadn't eaten since breakfast. Sora on the other hand ate like a pig that hadn't seen food or water in a week, and was being served five star quality food.

Demyx slowly ate his own dish far away from either, he would take a shower before he went to bed but he had no desire to be covered in gunk before then. "Gonna have to clean up after them anyways." He grumbled, wincing as a piece of chicken landed on the floor. Somehow, the two were also managing to make conversation while eating like starved wild animals. Demyx had no desire to hear them, yet still picked out Sora saying "You know. Axel is a stomach person. I'm fairly sure if you can get Demyx to cook for him once, he'll turn into one of those spiraling straws."

The idea of being set up wasn't exactly appealing to Demyx. He wasn't the kind of person who went on dates with total strangers. He liked knowing the person before he was actually interested in them in any way then friend. Even Sex... Axel. After what had happened with Zexion and that Larxene chick, the idea had only been reinforced.

Being cheated on and dumped by the guy he came out of the closet for, the first person outside of family he had truly loved and not just drooled over for being hot had messed with Demyx's sense of trust in the field of sexual relationships. Besides, as Axel had said on the way from the park, they where complete strangers. The most Demyx knew about Axel was from the news.

Demyx looked up at the sound of the front door being unlocked from the outside. He could hear his mother's high heeled shoes against the tiles of the entrance and keys being put away. The door being shut and locked, and then the transfer of high heels from tile to carpet. They paused for a moment, and Demyx realized it was the moment of truth. His mother now realized that Demyx had invited 'friends' or complete strangers over. Her voice was loud enough to wake the dead in Africa as she called. "Oh how nice Demyx! Did you get yourself another boyfriend? About time!"

Demyx was certain now, that the world knew no boundaries in showing how much it hated him. No doubt his mother would not join in on Roxas' and Sora's plans, which meant they where almost full proof. Demyx had learned at a young age that the gene which made Roxas like he was skipped around the family genes. Demyx's mother had it, but Roxas' mother did not. Demyx's grandmother had it, as did her brother.

Axel wasn't certain when he woke up, where he was, or even when he had fallen asleep. Which bothered him to no end, seeing as it had almost been a year since it had happened the last time and he had nearly found himself a father. Yet as he opened his green eyes, Axel realized that he must have been kidnapped again. This place was low brow, the couch wasn't leather or of any fine material and the television wasn't even a flat screen.

Then he began to notice the pictures, a blond haired woman and a brown haired man and their wheat haired blond son with a odd looking mullet. Other pictures where of a blond haired couple with a blond haired kid that almost looked like Sora and a blond haired girl that could almost pass for Kairi's twin sister in the same way. Stretching out the pains of being on a couch all night and pushing back the blanket someone had laid on him, Axel slowly remembered where he was. "Oh yeah." He muttered.

The scent of breakfast slowly led the lanky teen to the kitchen, his ears picking up the chatter of at least three people. The food smelled good, maybe it could make up for the fact that the bedding was horrible. "Can't believe I fell asleep here." Axel grumbled, wondering if he could get his money back for the rooms.

The only reason he'd agreed on coming here was the fact that in Sora's state upon leaving the park there had been a good chance that the hotel manager wouldn't even let them enter the place. Wouldn't be the first time, and no doubt wouldn't be the last time.

Axel entered the kitchen, and found himself greeted with only the scents of cooked food. Yet he didn't have to go far to find the dining room where all the voices originated from. Sora and Roxas where both on the same side, eating what looked to be home made waffles with strawberries and blueberries thrown on as well as sliced fruit. 'Shit has to be good, I haven't ever seen Sora willingly eat healthy food.' Axel thought, watching the brunette eat like a pig.

Demyx was the only one at the table quite, slowly munching on something that looked like an enchilada and he was very flushed as well. Sitting at the head of the table was the blond haired woman from the pictures in the living room. She was dressed in a house robe, her long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her blue eyes where lively, and though she looked like a woman who worked for some big corporation she had this sixties or seventies hippy chick air about her.

"See you're awake honey, sit down and have some breakfast. Roxas told me you slept through dinner last night, you must be starving!" The woman smiled, waving her hand at the collection of food. "You should eat it, Demyx is like this amazing cook!" Sora shouted, then the most amazing thing Axel had ever witnessed happened. Mrs. Demyx's mother looked over at Sora, and said "Inside voice mister." Though that in and of itself wasn't all that amazing, many adults thought they could control Sora.

Sora's reply was what made Axel ready to ask the woman to move in with him. "Yes Ma'am. I apologize" Even their mother couldn't get him to say Ma'am! Much less apologize. "Well stop gaping like your jaws broken and eat." The woman motioned again, reminded Axel that his jaw was indeed slack and his eyes wide. The lanky teen tried to cover up his amazement, wearing your emotions on your sleeves was not a good idea. Though Demyx apparently had never gotten that memo.

Axel picked up one of the enchilada things, figuring it would be fair at best. His family had their own chef who had once been a five star cook, some lower middle class kid who probably only cook for the heck of it couldn't possibly even compete. Axel took a bite, and for a few seconds didn't think much of it. Then suddenly, the entire world ended.

That was of course exaggeration, the world of course didn't end. Mrs. Demyx's mother went on chatting about something or another with Roxas and Sora. Demyx continued to glare at his food as if it where the cause of all his problems. Birds flew from tree to tree, singing a heavenly chorus. Meanwhile Axel had to catch himself from moaning like a whore as the orgasm of food rested in his mouth. 'Pete is so getting fired.' Axel managed to think before finishing the breakfast item in two bites. Mrs. Demyx's mom had been right, he was hungry.

Axel didn't hear Sora explain "You might want to make some more. Axel is kind of like a growing whale, he eats his bodyweight and more just for breakfast." Axel was to busy trying to shove four pancakes at once down his throat. Screw manners and up bringing, he was freaking hungry and this was fucking good.

Every bite seemed better then the last, and a small part of of Axel's brain in the far stretches of his mind wondered if it was even addictive. Another small part had noticed that Demyx had gotten up, and hopefully would be making some more. There seemed to be a shortage of food on the table that Axel hadn't noticed before. He also didn't notice the look passing between Sora and Roxas at the moment, a gloating look of 'Just as planned' with a gloating evil laugh thrown in as well.


	4. An Almost Kiss

Don't have much to say about this chapter, other then of course that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would at least own one of their games as well as a car that isn't nearly as old as I am and maybe a computer with a high definition screen. Also, thanks again for all the reviews and favorites!!

"_I love you Zexion." Demyx whispered to the quite silver violet haired boy sleeping beside him. A sheet was the only thing covering himself and Zexion after a hot night of love making. Demyx was quite sure the entire neighborhood had heard them going at it. Even if it was mostly his own screams of pleasure. Zexion grumbled something, maybe sleep talking? Demyx had to smile at that, it was so cute._

_The blond leaned in, hoping to hear what his boyfriend and lover was talking about. He had been with Zexion so long now, it felt like could simply spend the rest of his life with the shorter young man. So listening in on his sleep talking didn't seem all that bad to Demyx. Zexion was the one who had comforted him after he got his butt kicked in front over everyone in middle school. The one who was there when he had needs, and even wants. "What are you saying Zexion?" Demyx asked in nearly a whisper, trying not to wake up the boy._

_Zexion grumbled a few times, it was so cute. Then he said something that made Demyx's gut fall onto the cold hardwood floor and Lexaeus' fist in his throat. Though Demyx was fairly sure that Zexion's best friend wouldn't have much of a problem with beating him up if Demyx messed with Zexion without giving Zexion a chance to explain himself. _

_So with a little trouble, Demyx managed to force himself to believe that his boyfriend was just having a weird dream and had not said what he had said. After all, Demyx had weird dreams as well from time to time. Roxas kept rubbing it in his face that he'd had a wet dream about Guitar Hero once. _

"_Demyx." Demyx looked up from his breakfast, glad to see Zexion was finally up. Despite his silent and serious ways, the boy sure could sleep. "Good morning Zexion." Demyx smiled, glad that his mother was at work and that for once his cousin was at home. It seemed that Roxas spent more time at this house than his own. Zexion didn't bother to grab a meal, instead taking a seat. Demyx feared the worse when he crossed his fingers, that was his 'we need to talk.' signal. _

"_We need to talk Demyx." Zexion stated, his eyes looking out the window instead of at the blond right next to him. "What about?" Demyx asked, hoping it had nothing to do with that dream earlier. Maybe it was just something Demyx was doing and it was annoying Zexion. That had to be it, because Zexion normally had less ranges of expression than a dead duck. Zexion took in a breath, composing himself. Then stated in a even, 'I'm telling you this just because I'm tired of it, and not because I care about you' way._

"_For the last year and a half, I've been cheating on you. I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Naminé." Demyx was sure Zexion was joking, Zexion did have a bad sense of humor, which was no doubt one reason he couldn't appreciate jokes much less make them. "You're joking right?" Demyx asked with a nervous grin, a part of him was laughing in the back of his head shouting "I told you so!" _

"_No Demyx. The only reason I've even been seeing you is because you're an easy fuck. Now if you'll excuse me." With that, Zexion stood up and left Demyx with his jaw gaping. The wheat haired blond could hear the Cadillac that belonged to his now ex boyfriend start up, then reverse and leave. Then his eyes began to be sore, and Lexaeus' fist was back in his throat, and the whole world was ending. At least it seemed like it to him at the time. _

_About half an hour later, Demyx had gone into revenge mode with Roxas egging him on. The blond had called for some reason concerning his Gameboy, but had heard Demyx crying. "Burn his clothes! Break his car up! Shoot him!" Except for the last part, Demyx had followed Roxas' ideas. Afterwards he found himself feeling fairly well._

Demyx sure as heck did not feel all that great right now, sitting in first period with Mr. Vexen. Axel and Sora had left earlier yesterday morning, then around noon his mother had taken Roxas home. Then that night, Demyx had dreamed once again of his breakup with Zexion. T

he wheat haired blond truly had loved Zexion, and still did despite what the young man had done to him. After the week they had broke up, Demyx hadn't seen Zexion ever again. Lexaeus was still around, but as far as Demyx knew Naminé had run away together.

Why he was suddenly dreaming about his old boyfriend again, Demyx wasn't sure. He had thought that Zexion was out of his mind. "Mr. Sayer, would you mind telling us all what this formula is to?"

Mr. Vexen's voice cut through the class, and Demyx jumped at having his last name called. A pair of cool very green eyes stared back at him, and Vexen's bony cheeks stood out. Long silky blond hair that would make any girl kill for the same results.

Demyx was certain that Vexen used his powers in the name of weed and drugs, and that the teacher gig was just something to do so he could bitch. Demyx didn't realized the problem, and realized he had been zoned out most of the class.

One look at the old clock confirmed that, unless Luxord had been playing with it again. Which was possible, the blond man with goatee looked mischievous. "It's gold." Demyx finally stated, realizing after a few seconds a few key components. Vexen didn't look happy, and grumbled on with his teaching.

The rest of the day seemed to grind by, kind of like a car with no hind wheels and dragging an anchor. The teachers were all dull, except for Mr. Xigbar who once again decided it would be a good idea to hit on Demyx. Old cook, not that Demyx would ever say that out loud.

Popular opinion held it that Xigbar had a powerful sniping rifle in his desk along with several pistols. That the reason why he hadn't been fired for drinking or smoking on campus was that everyone in town was afraid to make the old man mad.

The taste of horrible government issued school food on his teeth, Demyx had dragged himself home with his eyes on the ground. He felt as if some shadowy creature had lunged onto his chest and ripped his heart out, then had eaten it slowly right before his eyes. The blond realized it was depression, he'd been treated for it for a short time after Zexion had left. He just hoped this was a small case that would vanish on its own.

With his eyes on the ground, Demyx hadn't noticed anything odd lurking around his house. He was too busy wondering when he would get the time and money to see to his moped, wondering how long the homework would take him, and if his mom would worry if he slept through dinner. Actually, he was at the door and turning the key when he heard a car door open and close. That was about the same time he realized that someone had indeed been waiting for him. So the blond had turned around, and then had a heart attack and stroke at the same time and died.

Alright, so he hadn't died. Yet it sure as all heck had felt like he had as he looked at the shiny black stretched hummer sitting out there on the side of the road. Sora was walking towards him as if owning a car like that was as common as owning earwax. The brunette smiled, then said "Hey." Which at first register because Demyx was too busy gaping at that car. Until his jaw started pounding and his mouth started to run dry, Demyx didn't even pay Sora much mind. Then he finally managed "Hey."

"Roxas gave me his phone number yesterday, and I tried calling him. He won't pickup though." Sora explained, looking slightly annoyed. Demyx's brain was slow in working that one out, then his mind finally got over the car a bit and onto the brunette before him. Sora handed him a slip of paper, and Demyx realized it was Roxas' phone number. "Number's right." He muttered with a shrug and handed it back. "Yeah? Well why hasn't he picked up? I know he's not nearly as busy as I am." Sora stated, arms crossed.

Demyx didn't understand why Sora didn't simply Google Roxas' phone number, why couldn't Demyx enjoy a week away from his cousin? "Take a right here!" The blond called to the driver, who responded by doing just that. Sora was talking with someone on the phone, apparently delaying some kind of commercial or something he was supposed to have been at right now. Cows and large green fields of tobacco and cotton rolled by. The sky was starting to clear up, as earlier it had been threatening to rain once more.

"So why does Roxas spend so much time at your house?" Sora asked, his phone sliding into his pocket once again. "His mom's kind of weird. See he has a slightly elder sister by the name of Larxene. She's a total bitch, but Roxas' mom thinks she's an angel. His mom also thinks that Roxas is a devil because his father died of a heart attack not to long ago. Don't ask me how that's Roxas' fault." Demyx answered as truthfully as he could. Sora nodded, not as if he understood but as if he at least got what Demyx was saying.

"It's that small white trailer looking thing." Demyx called up to the driver. The man slowed down until he was actually able to find the driveway. Which was hard, seeing as the grass was over a foot tall, a old sofa was out, a skateboard with one wheel. Demyx had seen the yard enough not to be worried about any of that. "I guess they're out, car's gone." He shrugged, but Sora still hopped out anyways. He seemed absolutely disgusted by it all, but forced his way to the front door anyways. Demyx followed with a sigh, Sora was his ride back after all. The last thing he needed was to be left here.

"Do you have a key?" Sora asked, looking jittery all of a sudden, and also pale as if he were sick. "Yeah." Demyx sighed, fishing it out of his pocket. For some reason his mom thought it was a good idea for him to have a key to Roxas' house as well. Even if there was no chance in Hell that Demyx was going to drop the blond off or anything. The door opened with a loud whining creek like a dying cat. Sora shot in like a rabbit from a hole when it knows a hound is on its tail, and to Demyx's curiosity the boy seemed to know where he was going.

Demyx followed Sora into the kitchen, and to his surprise he found Roxas was indeed inside. Though he was far from being alright, pale skinned with his head lying on the table. His eyes were half lidded, and barf was on the floor. Nasty green looking junk, some of it fresher then other parts. He didn't so much as move as Sora squeamishly walked around the mess and started to shake him slightly.

While Sora was busy trying to get Roxas to respond, Demyx decided to call 911. Yet he soon found that was impossible, the phone was dead without even a tone. Grumbling to himself he turned again to his blond cousin who looked absolutely dead, and that was when he noticed the cupcakes on the counter. A piece of paper read "Help yourself to some cupcakes Roxas, Larxene and myself have gone to the grocery store. We'll be back soon." The chocolate cupcakes had been wrapped in plastic, but that had been thrown back.

"Oh shit." Demyx whispered as he put two and two together. "We've got to get him to the hospital, quick." Sora seemed surprised when Demyx gently pushed him to the side and picked up Roxas, who felt lighter than Demyx could remember him being in at least four years. "What's wrong with him?" Sora asked worriedly, following along at Demyx's heels as the elder made his way back to the stretch. "His mother poisoned him." Demyx muttered, wondering how long Roxas had.

No doubt he would have eaten those cupcakes just after lunch time just the day before. Meaning he'd been sitting there poisoned for twenty four hours. The driver looked back in concern, but jumped at "Matthews! Step on it! Take us to the nearest hospital!" Sora shouted, quickly buckling himself in after slamming the door.

Demyx was trying to get Roxas as comfortable as a kid his age suffering from some kind of poison could be. The driver took off, and Sora kept shouting at him like a man with a whip when he wanted his horses to go faster. "You think his mother will be back?" Sora asked, looking at Roxas as if they were brothers. Demyx wondered if maybe they were, it would explain how the brunette had known where to go in a house he'd never been to.

"The world hates me." Demyx sighed, now in the waiting room. If he complained the day was boring, the world pulled a stunt like this one. Sora was sitting next to him, looking rather agitated and kicking his feet. He had made several phone calls, and Demyx had stopped paying attention. Only being envious, because the kid apparently had his own credit card and some loose change on him besides. He had managed to buy himself some drinks and a snack while Demyx went without.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sora asked then, and Demyx got to see his eyes filled with tears. How could he tell the brunette that there was even the slightest chance that Roxas wouldn't make it. Even if the pessimistic side of his mind had already told him that Roxas was dead, and that he would never see his slightly annoying nearly brother like cousin ever again. "Roxas it tough. He'll make it through." Demyx finally answered as another part of his mind said "Before Zexion dumped you, the idea of someone dying wouldn't have crossed your mind."

Sora then leaned against him, and started to cry. Which was awkward and something Demyx wasn't used to dealing with. Used to, he was the kind who cried on someone else's shoulder. With a little hesitation, Demyx patted the boy's back. A part of him told him to run away, less the kid prove to be in the mood to once again kick his butt. Yet another part of him thought that the kid was kind of like Roxas, who over the last few years had become closer to being Demyx's brother than cousin. Especially after that incident at Burger King.

Then a third part of Demyx's mind wondered if he was going crazy, he was fairly certain that he shouldn't hear but one voice in his brain and that his mind shouldn't be able to war with itself. Something it had been doing increasingly ever since he'd met Axel. Which had only been two days ago, yet it seemed longer then that now.

"Probably going insane too." Demyx muttered. "Probably, are you molesting my brother?" Demyx jumped "Sex God!" his mind quickly identified the voice before his eyes even saw the crimson hair and the quirked thin eyebrow.

Sora looked up, tears staining his face as well as Demyx's good school clothes. Axel sighed as if this was going to be the hardest thing he'd done in his life, even harder than any test or school project if private schools had those. The lanky and hot redhead took the seat on the other side of Sora and pulled the brunette towards him. "Alright, whose here?" Axel asked, not looking all that pleased but there was something tender there that turned Demyx on and the blond was embarrassed to find he could stop staring.

Sora sobbed out what had happened, hiccuping and crying. Axel listened, nodding his head and speaking soft words to the boy until he was done. "Do they know what kind of poison?" Axel asked, directing the question to Demyx. The redhead seemed more relaxed then he had the last few times Demyx had seen him, and the blond couldn't figure out why. "No, doctor just said it was amazing that Roxas was hanging on as long as he had. That it was the fact he only ate one of the muffins that saved him."

Axel nodded, then asked "So, you see something you like?" Which of course made Demyx go red in the face and though he felt he should look away, something took over his mouth and head and forced him to say "Why yes, I see something I really like. Especially those lips of yours. Mind if I have a taste?" Axel seemed just as shocked as Demyx did at having said it, and the blond was fairly certain that a few other people were staring as well. Sora on the other hand was smiling despite the fact he looked ready to breakdown again and at the same time tired.

Thankfully, before Axel could either think of a response or run away, the doctor arrived. A large man with dark skin and unless Demyx was mistaken a gun for a hand. He was terrifying with a bald head, and one of those mask over his mouth. "I'm looking for a relative of Roxas Hart?" He called, and Demyx stood up and walked to the man. "I'm his cousin." Demyx gave as explanation, and the large bald man nodded. "At the moment, he is stable." The man started, taking for granted that 'he' stood for Roxas. "We will be keeping him for the next three days to keep up with him, but he will be released soon. Sign here."

Demyx sighed as Sex God...er Axel gave him a ride home, wondering how the redhead thought of him now. Axel had been quite the whole way, his ugly old car moving along with a few poofs of smoke that would have EPA on his case. Sora was fiddling his fingers, and if he was as much like Roxas as Demyx thought he was then the blond figured it meant that there was something going on in that head of his. Then he finally decided to talk. "You know, the reason Axel's so afraid of commitment is because a girl nearly killed his older brother. Real brother, his name was Reno." Sora stated.

Axel's voice sounded out, a deep threatening growl. "Sora, shut it. Else you can spend the night at Riku's" For a second, it seemed as if that was enough of a threat to make the brunette shut up. "He used to be a nice guy, then my father kicked Reno out of the family for that incident. See the media got wind of it, and said that Reno had raped the girl. He's also bi, but he won't admit it." Demyx couldn't help but cry out as the car suddenly stopped.

A frantically beeping horn and screaming tires from behind proved that whoever was behind them didn't expect it either. Demyx was just happy he'd bothered with the seatbelt, no matter how tattered and chewed on it looked. Axel pulled over to the side of the road, and the car behind them was more than happy to go on. Not for the first time, Demyx wondered why Axel used this hunk of junk when Sora had proven they had much better.

"Stay in here Demyx." Axel growled, though he was looking rather terrifying. What made Demyx squirm wasn't that he looked particularly angry. Actually, just the opposite. He had absolutely no expression on his face. Not even a calm one, what Axel was showing was about as blank of any expression as could possibly be devised. Which made it ten times scarier than any movie Demyx had ever seen.

Axel hoped out of the car, looked around a bit paranoid like, then walked around to Sora's side. Sora watched his elder brother coolly as with a swift motion the redhead unbuckled him and pulled him out. Demyx expected Axel was going to hit Sora.

Yet instead the redhead pulled him further back, and out of hearing range started giving a whispered rant. Demyx stayed in the car, because the redhead really did look ready to kill something. Demyx waited for what felt like eternity, and then the two returned. Sora looked a bit angry now too, and like Axel he was quite for the rest of the way to Demyx's house. "Thanks." Demyx offered, and then watched as Axel stepped out of his car. The redhead seemed to be looking at anything but the blond, placing a long boned finger to Demyx's lower back and guiding the blond to the door.

"Thanks." Demyx offered again, pushing the key into the door and feeling the intimidating anger that seemed to radiate from Axel. The redhead gave a angry puff, then one of those long fingered hands were on Demyx's shoulder. The blond felt himself being pulled around, and then watched wide eyed as Axel kissed two of his own fingers and pressed them to Demyx's lips. "If you don't mind. I would like to take you on a date this Saturday."


	5. Chapter 5

I actually looked at my writings today, and realized they are a mess. Some are missing breaks, sometimes the breaks are cutting into the words. I really need to figure out why they are messing up when they leave from my computer to the Internet. So sometime soon, or maybe later, I may revise some of the chapters. I still do not own Kingdom Hearts. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and or favored this story. This chapter is going to be slightly shorter than the others.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Axel had canceled Thursday evening horse riding lessons to plan this date. Everything from the private helicopter ride to the capitol city to the limousine ride to the Jade Flame. He wasn't sure if Demyx's stunned silence was the good kind or not, but the blond looked good in the suit and tie Axel had warned him to wear before hand. Courtesy of Riku, who reminded him in his fluster to get everything absolutely correct that the blond had no clue where their date was going to be.

Until this week, Axel had never realized how long school days really were. Then again, he had never had anything he really wanted to do by the end of the week. Half of his time was spent fretting that he was actually turning gay, another over the fact that the love of his life was taking over his life. He felt like some Disney princess who had been saved from a horrible life by a handsome, kind, understanding prince. Even if said prince was poorer than himself, younger by two years, and apparently not allowed to drive.

For about half an hour, Axel had worried what they would do with Roxas. Apparently Demyx's mother was adopting him, but had left the poor blond in Demyx's care for the weekend as she went all over the place straitening things out. Then Sora of all people came to the rescue, volunteering to let Roxas come along with Kari and himself after inviting one of Kari's friends. So now Roxas was with Sora at home, watching movies. Leaving Axel with Demyx as the crimson haired teen tried to figure out what to do.

"So are you enjoying yourself yet?" Axel asked casually, sitting in front of Demyx in the back of the stretch. The blond blinked a few times as if it went over his head, then spoke. "Yeah. Um, Yeah!" The second time was more enthusiastic but Axel could hear the uncertainty.

Things seemed a bit awkward, and Axel wondered if Riku had been right about overdoing it. Axel had been carried around in limos, helicopters and even private jets all of his life. Five star restaurants were as common to him as brushing his hair. "We are here sir." The driver announced before Axel could try and communicate some more. The door was opened, and Demyx was quick to slip out. Axel followed him.

Axel had already had a room privately set aside, and the waiter brought them to their seats. Demyx was gaping at everything, and Axel had to smile at both how naïve he was but also how innocent and cute he was in that act. "I will be back soon to take your orders." The waiter bowed before shutting the doors behind him. "This is expensive." Demyx stated, still gaping at everything with his beautiful eyes wide.

"Not really, I mean the Jade Fire is a nice restaurant considering the area." Axel shrugged, only glancing at the menu before he knew what he wanted. Demyx glanced at it for a few second before saying "Axel, this is expensive. I can't ask you to buy me stuff this pricey on our first date. I mean, they've got ninety nine dollar water!" Axel chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it Demyx. I want this to be a nice date, got candles and everything." His next act was sort of on impulse, but he had to force himself to do it. He grabbed Demyx's hand, and placed a chaste kiss on it.

Like earlier in the week, Demyx blushed cutely. "Well, I also can't read the menu." Demyx answered shyly, reminded Axel of the fact that not everyone could read German. He had thought that they'd given him a English menu as well. "Want to order for me?" Demyx asked, smiling slightly and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Axel chuckled, but was cut off as the waiter returned. The man was quick to take down the orders, and then leave. "So Axel, what are we doing after this?" Demyx asked.

The redhead shrugged, then blinked in confusion as Demyx stood up and walked to him. The blond didn't show any type of fear and didn't look the least bit hesitant as he sat in Axel's lap. His hands wrapped around the back of Axel's neck, and he forced his lips to Axel's. At first, the elder didn't know what to expect, he'd never kissed a guy before.

Yet Demyx's lips weren't all that bad, a little chapped and he put a lot more force into it than any girl Axel had ever kissed before. Yet there was something about the way the boy kissed that made Axel's body hum. His heart seemed to beat faster, and he could feel a stiffening in an area he would rather not considering he was in televised media central.

The meal itself went by uneventfully, except for Demyx questioning why Axel had spent nearly fifty bucks for his dinner which wouldn't even be considered a Kids Cuisine meal by size. They were leaving, Axel having just paid for the meal, when the 'interesting' part happened. Axel was leading Demyx out, and who would walk in but a certain young blond haired blue eyed girl and a slate periwinkle haired boy. Suddenly tension filled the entire restaurant, somehow reaching from the entrance way all the way back to the kitchen.

Axle realized Demyx had stopped, but it took him a few short moments to realize why. If someone were to categorize Demyx's glare into music, it would be like some totally awesome combination of Disturbed, Rob Zombie, with a small amount of Lincoln Park and H.I.M in the background. How a guy who looked so innocent and cute could look like Freddy Krueger, was beyond Axel. Yet the redhead wasn't too certain that he wanted to step between his blond, well boyfriend, and this guy who must have been Zexion.

The Zexion kid seemed cool as an ice burg, his violet eyes actually meeting Demyx's blazing blues. "Demyx. How nice to see you." Zexion stated, his voice was stiff and seemed to hold no emotion. Axel had met plenty of assholes like him before. "Yeah? Could have gone another four lifetimes without seeing you Asshole." Demyx stated, apparently agreeing with Axel.

The girl, seemed fairly frightened. In a way she reminded Axle of Kari. Mostly in build, seeing as Kari was a wine haired brunette. Though they did share the same eccentric blue eyes. Realizing that if a fight broke out that they would all be kicked out, and no doubt be all over the news the next day, Axel cut his losses. Demyx allowed himself to be drug away, a miracle really as Axel pulled him back into the limo. As soon as the door shut however, Demyx wasn't angry any more.

"I thought you wanted to take this slow?" Axel asked as he tried to catch his breath after another deep long kiss. Demyx was straddling him as if he were trying to hang onto a horse with no reins or saddle. He was referring to what the boy had said earlier. "Yeah, then it hit me. I haven't had sex in I don't know how long and I want some now." He answered, then kissed Axel heavily again. Before Axel could retaliate, his hands were pinned above his head as yet again the blond tried to suck out his lungs through his mouth. Yet it felt good, Axel had to admit he hadn't had better kisses before.

"So, you wanna go to my house or to watch a show?" Axel asked, having to push Demyx down. "No sex on the first date. I'm tired though." Demyx yawned, covering his mouth only slightly. "Sides, it's getting late and I'd rather make out some more." He answered, only giving Axel enough time to order the driver to go home before he once again smothered the redhead in sweet but harsh kiss that bruised their lips and sent fireworks behind their closed eyes.

My romance writing skill suck, I know. Like I said earlier, short chapter. Hopefully if I can get to writing the next, it will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that its been so long since I last updated, lot of crap going on. Again, a short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer.

Thunder roared, shaking the mansion to its very foundation. The lightning before it however was what had gotten Demyx to jump, the bright flash lighting up the early morning. For a few seconds, the blond was confused. Where was he? How did he get here?

Did that reoccurring dream of a scary dude wearing some kind of red wrapping around his head kidnapping him finally happen? The blond blinked in surprise as he heard something like thunder that was closer than that outside. He turned, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Damn he can snore." Demyx muttered, looking at the crimsoned haired half nude Axel on the floor. He was only wearing a pair of boxers with flaming 8 balls. Demyx took the chance to ogle the guy he found loved. Maybe it was simply lust?

Demyx's thought was cut in half as the door to the room was thrown open, and a gold and green streak knocked him against the wall. The explosion woke Axel up "What's going on? Tornado?" He asked, apparently believing that a tornado had touched down. Demyx would have readily agreed with him, if it wasn't for the fact Roxas was now blubbering about something at the speed of light.

As he tried to understand his cousin, Demyx realized just how nice the date that had only been the night before had been. Not only being in the presence of someone so damned hot, and nice and gentleman like who knew how to make a gay guy feel nice.

There was the fact he had finally relaxed, well at least he had gotten his mind off of everything else. The police looking for his aunt or Roxas' mother and sister. His mother going through all kinds of paper work dealing with her caring for Roxas until someone else would or could or even her adopting him. Taking Roxas to therapy and then making sure his school life was alright.

Demyx of course didn't blame his cousin, none of it was Roxas' fault. None the less it was still stressful, and Demyx hadn't realized how much until just now when he remembered falling asleep almost as soon as they got into the limo to take the helicopter back to this lame town. "Calm down Roxas, what's wrong?" Demyx tried to be firm but nice, he wasn't all that great at it seeing as normally someone else had to calm him down.

Between the tears flowing from his eyes and the snot starting to come from his nose 'Ew' Demyx thought, it had to be something horrible. "M-Marluxia's coming!" Somewhere inside of him, Demyx was certain something died. Somewhere in his brain or around his heart and lungs. He wasn't too certain where.

"H-how do you know this?" Demyx asked, ignoring Axel who was investigating how Roxas had managed to get through a locked door, and the hole in his wall from where the handle had gone through the wall. Then the hole in the door where the door had gone through the little stopper that was supposed to stop the door from hitting the wall in the first place.

Roxas wordlessly fished out his cell phone from his pocket 'why can't I have a cell phone? His first day at my house, and he gets a phone. Mom barely lets me use the wireless phone.' Demyx thought gloomily, but then read the message. "Boys, be home by eight a.m! Marluxia is coming." That small little text was the worst thing Demyx had ever seen. He gulped, and looked around for a clock.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, looking a little pissed off about his door. "Time." Demyx muttered, with a bound and a leap turning on Axel's computer which proved to be high tech. With the touch of a mouse, the screen moved to an upright position and turned on. Demyx read the time, and gulped again. "Eight fifteen." Roxas stated, using common sense and just reading his phone.

"Oh gods we are both so dead." Demyx muttered, getting ready to cry himself. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, tiredly looking around the door in his blue pajamas with falling stars on them, or were they fruit? Demyx couldn't tell and didn't particularly care.

Marluxia was a friend of Demyx's mother and Roxas' mother from school. High school and Collage. He had gotten his degree in botany, and was now the owner of the largest plant and flower people on the world. Marly's Flowers Co. it was called. The theme was:

Mister Marly, Quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?  
With Silver Bells, And Cockle Shells,  
And so my garden grows. Marluxia himself was quite the site to see, Demyx and Roxas were quite certain it was a good thing that they had requested nothing more than to be dropped off. No doubt meeting the man would make Axel and Sora die from brain explosion. It had happened once, and both were certain it could happen again. "Damn. He's already here." Demyx muttered as Axel pulled his rust bucket to the curb. "So what's so bad about this Marluxia character? That his car?" Axel asked.

He was talking about the hot pink Cadillac sitting beside their mother's vehicle. "Yeah. Um. Listen Axel. Thanks, last night was fun. I'll call you later (if I live) by." Demyx slammed the door and both boys ran across the front yard, leaving a confused Axel behind. They had barely gotten into the house when they were met by their mother's voice saying "Oh here they are. Boys, we're in the kitchen!" Reluctantly, like two men on death row to be neutered before being fed to the lions, they went to the kitchen. There mother was sitting on a stool, Marluxia was standing by the window looking at a flower.

Marluxia could have been a handsome man, and to any gay man he was. Lightly tanned from working in gardens, because even as president of a huge corporation he was very hands on. Blue eyes that were bright like the summer sky, and strawberry pink hair that was in layers. His outfits were what kept him out of most magazines, even now he would be confused as a porn star. Wearing a sports bra, extremely short shorts that showed off most of his ass, and high heeled boots. Demyx slowly took a seat, and Roxas took the one next to him. Both were still in pajamas, borrowed from Axel and Sora respectively. Then they took in the second man they hadn't noticed until then, and for a moment Demyx thought he was looking at Axel or maybe his twin. Long crimson hair was pulled into a ponytail, the same color crimson as Axel's. His eyes were a light sea blue instead of green, but he even had tattoos under his eyes. They were red and almost looked like scratches, but enhanced his handsome face and high cheekbones. "Kids, you know Marluxia. Well this is his vice president Reno." The two boys stared at Reno even as the only woman currently in the house pointed. Demyx knew he had heard that name somewhere before. "Yo." The guy greeted, showing white teeth. 'He has to be related.' Demyx thought, but then shook his head. He would make a fool of himself for asking, either the guy wouldn't be or he would be and it would be an 'oh obviously' Moment. "Well, don't be stupid. Introduce yourselves." Demyx's mother stated in her 'I'm your mother, I can call you whatever I want in front of anyone I want to. Embarrassing you is in the job description' way. "I'm Roxas." Demyx resisted the urge to glare at the sugary sweet way his cousin had said that, he was up to something. "Demyx." He introduced himself. "Marluxia and Reno are going to be staying with us a few days, I hope you kinds don't mind." This of course got a glare from both teens, but the blond haired woman didn't seem to care. "They're sleeping in your room Demyx, so you're going to have to share with Roxas for a while." Roxas' room was barely big enough for him, Demyx's mother had been cleaning out the attic so he could sleep there instead. "Don't worry, it's only for a week." She didn't understand that a week was a life time, and that she was condemning them to live with Marluxia for an entire week. "Oh Roxy poo and Demyx too!" Both flinched as Marluxia wrapped them in his bear hug. The guy didn't look it, but he could bench press three hundred twenty. Pounds that was, just in case someone out there thought that was ounces or something like that. The guy was hands on at work, and no doubt in his personal time as well. 


End file.
